Peace
by Stars and Jewels
Summary: Matt loves his daughter, but he ponders whether or not he should raise her. His ultimate decision brings him peace of mind and heart.


**A/N** – Yes, I had a dream which inspired this fanfic, too. Please let me know what you think of it. I own nothing.

Matt saw his daughter for the first time. He smiled as he held her. "Is she your little sister?" the nurse asked. "No, my…my daughter." Matt answered. Matt's mother smiled, too, as she watched her son hold her grandchild. She could the glowing look of happiness in her son's face. Yet she could not help but remember that both Matt and Francesca had already signed the contract giving up their rights as the little girl's birth parents. She wondered what would happen next.

Then Dr. Howell came into the hallway of the hospital nursery. "What's going on here?" he asked angrily. "Matt's holding his daughter," Mrs. Freeman said. She knew this made Dr. Howell angry. It was really he, not Matt and Francesca, who had chosen to give up the baby for adoption. He had bullied and pressured the two of them to give the baby up, though he pretended his best interests were with the baby's well-being, as well as that of Matt and Francesca. In truth, Dr. Howell wanted nothing to do with his granddaughter. He was embarrassed that his only child had gotten pregnant out of wedlock at fifteen, and to him, "getting rid" of the baby was how to erase and forget this entire thing. And somehow, Matt and his mother seemed to know this, despite the fact that Dr. Howell had never actually said these words to them.

Soon, Matt's father and older sister Alex, as well as Alex's boyfriend, Paul, and Matt's best friend, Blaire, arrived to meet the baby. They each took turns holding her, and they could all tell Matt was very happy. "I got her to stop crying. I gave her the bottle and she stopped. I love her. I already love her." Matt kissed his daughter, who was smiling. "I was thinking of naming her Genevieve," As he watched his son and new granddaughter, Mr. Freeman said to Matt, "It's for life, son," and Matt replied, "It's already for life, Dad,"

Matt felt he had never been happier than he was now. And yet, something nagged at him, something that refused to go away. Upon pondering the feeling, Matt realized he felt sorry for Genevieve's adoptive parents. He also realized how much he loved Genevieve, and that he'd do anything for her, if it made her happy. After making up his mind, he told his family and Blaire, "Mom, Dad, I love Genevieve. I love her with all my heart. But I know although I can provide her with all the love in the world, I can't provide her with the kind of home and life she deserves. Besides which, I feel bad for the adoptive parents, after all the preparing they've done for the adoption, after all the happy anticipation they've felt. So, although it kills me, I'm still going to give her up."

Everyone seemed stunned into silence by what Matt had just said. They knew what such an act would do to him. They knew all too well, especially his mother, that what had haunted Matt the most throughout Francesca's entire pregnancy was the fact that he wouldn't get to raise his daughter himself. So she said, "Matt, are you sure about this?" "Yes, Mom," Matt answered. "But I'm hoping the adoptive parents will let it be an open adoption. For my sake, anyway,"

They all knew it would make Dr. Howell even angrier. But they also knew the decision to give up Genevieve was now Matt's own decision, not Dr. Howell's. They knew as well that Matt was an honorable, responsible boy, as he'd proven to them many times before. Whatever his choice, Matt's family would support him.

Upon meeting the adoptive parents, Matt seemed nervous. But stoically, Matt said, "Hi. I'm Genevieve's birth father, Matt Freeman. You must be her new parents," The man and woman said nothing, so he went on. "Look, I know this was arranged to be a closed adoption, but I was hoping you'd be willing to make it and open one. For me." The woman said to Matt, "Well, I certainly am. Are you, honey?" she asked, turning toward her husband. "I suppose," the man said. "I don't see why it couldn't be."

"I'm still willing to give Genevieve to you," Matt said. "However, I'd like to do so on a few conditions." The man and woman began to eye Matt suspiciously. "What do you mean?" the woman asked. "Well, first of all, I'd like it to be an open adoption, as I've already told you," Matt explained. "But I'd also like to take a few photos of myself with Genevieve, one for myself and my family, the other for her, to remember me by." "That's all right with me," the woman said. "Me, too," agreed the man. Matt was starting to feel a little calmer and more confident, so he continued, "Also, I'd like the two of you to tell her how much I love her. And to keep her name, unless you don't like it." "We'll do both those things for you, Matt," the woman said, her husband nodding in agreement. "Thank you," said Matt. "And lastly, I'd like a little time to say goodbye to her. I don't think I'll be able to move on with my life if I don't give Genevieve a proper goodbye."

The adoptive parents seemed to pause to consider these conditions. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Matt, the man said, "Matt, we will grant all your requests. You do indeed seem like a respectable young man, like you'll keep your word. Therefore, we will keep ours in return." "Yes, Matt," the woman added. "It's the very least we can do for you, after what you're doing for us."

Matt's mother and father, who'd been watching and listening the entire time, were proud of their son. At the same time, they felt sorry for him. He was indeed honorable, as he'd been all during the pregnancy. He had willingly left school and gone to the transfer school for teen parents so Francesca wouldn't have to go through it alone, even after Matt had been given the chance to stay at his high school, where he'd been an honors student when he was only a freshman. He had been given a job at a local pizza market, and had worked there diligently to pay his parents back the money they were using to pay Francesca's medical bills. He had even sold some of his possessions to gain more money. And yet, although it would not have been his first choice, although he would have loved to keep Genevieve, he was still willing to let her go, mainly because he felt sorrier for the adoptive parents than he did for himself. Matt's parents were impressed by how much Matt was willing to follow his conscience, how much he was willing to sacrifice.

"Thank you both very much," Matt said to the adoptive parents. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this." "Oh, I think we do," said the adoptive mother. "We feel a great deal of gratitude to you for giving us the chance to be parents." "We certainly do," said the adoptive father. Matt smiled. "I'm grateful to you, too, for being so kind to me," he said.

A few days later, it was time for Matt to say goodbye to Genevieve. He could barely hold back the tears. "Well, Genevieve," he said, "This is where we must part ways. I'll miss you every day, but I'll take comfort in the fact that you'll be loved and well cared for. I'm also happy to have this picture of us together, and to have gotten to know you a little," Genevieve stared up at her young birth father and smiled at him, as if to say," I'll miss you, too, Daddy." "And I want you to know something," Matt went on. "Sometimes people say a teenage pregnancy is the result of a "mistake," but believe me when I tell you you're anything but. You're not a mistake. You're a beautiful little girl. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

As Matt was about to hand over Genevieve to her new parents, as he held her and spoke to her for the last time, he said, "And remember that we'll meet again someday. We will, I know it. And don't you worry about me. I'll be a father again eventually." Matt dared to hope these two dreams of his would one day come true. His parents had told him to. They'd encouraged him to be optimistic, and he would be. And he knew Genevieve would be in good hands, the hands of two people who'd had pity on him.

"I love you Genevieve," Matt said. "And I always will. Never forget that." And at that very moment, Matt knew that, in the end all would be well for everyone involved. He didn't know how he knew, but he didn't care. He just knew that, someday, he and his daughter would indeed be together again. And he was grateful for that knowledge, because it gave him peace. And with that peace of mind and heart, Matt knew he and his family could move on.


End file.
